Iocane Island (Hunter)
|petname1=Gator }} Iocane Island is an outpost island in the . There are three known routes from the island: , , and . = Natural Resources = = Buildings = There is a shack hidden in the trees at the north end of the island, but it is only a façade. ; Fort : As You Wish ; Shipyard : Mastly Dead ;Dusted buildings : Great White Balls (iron monger) : Hell's Distillery (distillery) Dusted April 2011 by White Iced Tea : Miracle Max Zero (shipyard) Dusted February 2011 by Pirates from Hell = Government = Iocane is currently controlled by Dirty Deeds. = History = A rock to the north is inscribed, "This island were fashioned by Hempline." This island is named for Iocane, a fictional poison from The Princess Bride. In reference to Pleiades, Iocane is in the place of Celaeno. Blockades , 2007-06-02: Wicked Peace defeated Pirates of the Caribbean and Dust in a three-round sinking blockade to colonise Iocane Island. , 2007-06-08: Wicked Peace defended Iocane Island from YPP - Your Purdy Pimps in a four-round non-sinking blockade. YPP - Your Purdy Pimps did not contest round 4. , 2007-06-17: Wicked Peace defended Iocane Island from the Brigand King flag Chthonic Horde in a three-round sinking blockade. Chthonic Horde did not contest round 3. This was the first Brigand King blockade on Hunter Ocean. , 2007-06-23: Wicked Peace defended Iocane Island from Collusion in a four-round sinking blockade. This was the fourth blockade in four weeks at Iocane. Collusion did not contest round 4. , 2007-07-29: Wicked Peace defended Iocane Island from the Brigand King flag Chthonic Horde in a three-round sinking blockade. All of the Brigand King's ships were sunk by the end of round 3. , 2007-08-26: The attacker, Dark Light, failed to contest, causing the blockade to be aborted. Wicked Peace was credited with a successful defense. , 2007-09-8: Wicked Peace defended Iocane Island from the Brigand King flag Black Veil in a five-round sinking blockade. , 2007-09-20: Wicked Peace defended Iocane Island from the Brigand King flag The All-Consuming Flame in a five-round sinking blockade. On October 22, 2007, Iocane Island was transferred from Wicked Peace to Cape Horn Fever. , 2007-11-3: Fleet of his Imperial Scaled Highness took Iocane in a three round sinking blockade against Cape Horn Fever. Cape Horn Fever did not defend. , 2007-11-10: March of the Dead took Iocane from Fleet of his Imperial Scaled Highness in a four round sinking blockade , 2007-11-24: March of the Dead successfully defended Iocane from , Scourge, and Castigo X in a four round non-sinking blockade. , 2007-12-1: March of the Dead successfully defended Iocane from Your Worst Nightmare, , and Flesh Wound in a four round non-sinking blockade. , 2008-1-6: March of the Dead lost Iocane to Castigo X in a four round non-sinking blockade. Slayers Rebellion and also dropped, but Sudden Death did not seriously contend. , 2008-3-1: Black Veil took Iocane from Castigo X in a three round sinking blockade. Castigo X did not contend , 2008-3-15:Dust took Iocane from Black Veil in a five round sinking blockade. , 2008-3-30: Crazy Bastards took Iocane in a three round non-sinking blockade against Piraten der Weltmeere. Dust was the defending flag, but had been disbanded before the blockade started. , 2008-4-20: Crazy Bastards successfully defended the island from Jinx. , 2008-5-4: Crazy Basters successfully defended the island from Black Veil. , 2008-5-10: Swindled Souls took the island in a three-round non-sinking blockade. , 2008-5-31: EPIC QUEST took Iocane in a five round non-sinking blockade against Scourge and defender Swindled Souls. Swindled Souls did not defend. , 2008-6-14: Ice Wyrm's Brood took Iocane in a three round sinking blockade against defender EPIC QUEST. EPIC QUEST did not seriously defend. , 2008-6-29: Beyond the veil took Iocane in a three round sinking blockade against defender Ice Wyrm's Brood. 2008-9-13: Vexed Ronin took control of the island in a three-round non-sinking blockade defeating Beyond the veil. Beyond the veil didn't defend the island. 2008-11-16 Beyond the veil took control of the island in a sinking blockade, defeating Vexed Ronin. , 2008-11-22: Beyond the veil defended Iocane Island from Queens of Sparkle in a three-round non-sinking blockade. , 2009-02-28: Pragmatic Piracy took the control of the island in a five-round sinking blockade against Beyond the veil and Last Stand. , 2008-03-08: Pragmatic Piracy successfully defended Iocane Island from Natural Disaster in a three-round non-sinking blockade. , 2011-07-17: Ice successfully defended Iocane Island from in a four-round non-sinking blockade.